LN Volume 1 Chapter 6
Synopsis 40 days later, Tigre visits Elen and requests to learn politics from her in order to improve Alsace. As her response, Elen dispatches Lim assist Tigre which Lim reluctantly complies while warns Tigre that she will kill him should he do anything suspicious. However, Elen orders the discussion would be held in Tigre's room. Through Lim's teachings , Tigre takes around two to three hours to comprehend the documents's context. During one break, Lim asks Tigre if he could even return to Alsace safely which froze Tigre since the ransom's deadline is around the corner. Even under pressure, Tigre calmly replies even if the ransom is not arrive to Zhcted, he cannot afford to be anxious as it would upset those who supported him. Seeing Tigre's feelings are mixed with both anxiety and vanity, Lim apologizes to Tigre while resume Tigre's study. In nightfall, Tigre finally lies on his bed in exhaustion after his long hours studies. Lim then informs Tigre that she will call Rurick to bring dinner to him before exits his room. Whilst wondering if Tigre knew Brune's internal turmoil, Lim remarks it would increases his worries and unease even if she tells him the truth. Meanwhile in Brune, Thenardier hears over Brune's horrible defeat in Dinant Plains and he is not pleasant to hear it. Not only he labels Tigre as Brune's "disgrace" for his capture, he also even ridicules Mashas's petition for random as he views it as both foolish and shameless. Despite the aristocrat urges him to reconsiders, Thenardier still refuses to rescue Tigre. As the aristocrat leaves his room, Thenardier takes out his map and seeing Alsace's position that near to Zhcted's boarders. He then summons his son and orders him to destroy Alsace with 3000 soldiers. Despite his initial disagreement over the mission, Zion reluctantly follow the his fathers orders. Whilst exits his father's room, Zion meets Drekavac outside and follows him to the stable for his (Drekavac's) surprise, to which he finds tames dragons. After seeing one dragon bows down to him while listening to Drekavac's advice, Zion is excited while confidently smirks and marched his troops to Alsace. In Leitmeritz, Tigre couldn't sleep due to his worry about his ransom and Alsace. In one night, Rurick enters Tigre's room and informs him about a captured intruder in the city. To Tigre's delight, the intruder is no other than Bertrand but their reunion is short lived when Bertrand informs Tigre that Thenardier has mobilized 3000 army towards Alsace, much to Tigre shock. Additionally, Bertrand gave Mashas's letter to Tigre for further explanation. According to this letter, Mashas apologized for unable to free him even with his power, and Alsace was temporary safe. Though moved by the letter, Tigre was later furious as he read further that Thenardier Army's main objective was to burn Alsace and sell the citizen to Muozinel. Although sympathetic over Tigre's anger and frustrations, Rurick implored him to return to his room, which Tigre refused to cooperate as he walked to the castle entrance. While Tigre was surrounded by Leitmeritz soldiers, Rurick further warned Tigre that although he didn't want Tigre to be arrested, he would not allowed him to leave. However, Tigre insisted of leaving until Elen came by and asked Tigre about his departure. Elen was not amused over Tigre's actions and demanded his explanations for his departure without her permission. Tigre plead Elen to permit his return to Alsace, but Elen declined as she asked Tigre his position in Leitmeritz. Tigre then used Mashas's letter as proof, but Elen was not easily convinced. Tigre continued to persuade Elen as he explained that Alsace would be decimated if Thenardier Army came first before him, while promised her that he will return to Leitmeritz in advance. Elen instead asked what he would do once he returned to Alsace, Tigre replied that he will defending his people at all cause. When Elen asked how, Tigre has lost his words. Elen then further explained that even she was impressed about his archery skills, but she deemed that facing the army alone would be foolish. When Tigre insisted on leaving, Elen threaten Tigre that she will kill him with Arifar. As Tigre asked if her won't let him go no matter what, Elen was initially disappointed while asking Tigre why he was emotional when he can used his wisdom in battle like he did from Dinant Plains. While seeing the Silver Wind Vanadis's sorrow face, Tigre believed that Elen was giving him an second chance and requested to borrow her soldiers for Alsace, much to everyone surprise. Hearing such request, Elen laughed as she found his "impudence" was refreshing. She finally agreed Tigre's request for her soldiers with entire Alsace as her compensation. Tigre nonchalantly told Elen that he agreed to her terms as long she treated Alsace like Leitmeritz, which Elen kept it in her mind. Elen the raise Arifar and ordered her 1000 troops to prepare their march for Alsace. Part 4: Return to Alsace (Summary) Before their march, Lim expressed her surprise expression about Elen's decision to help Tigre by lending her solders to him. Elen answered that Tigre's decision was closer to her idea, which Lim disagreed as she knew that Elen forced Tigre any means possible. Just as Tigre wore his usual leather clothes, Elen deemed it plain but not too shabby for the commander. Both girls began their grooming Tigre by using the Silver Wind Vanadis's comb,much to Tigre's amazement. Prior Leitmeritz Army march towards Alsace, Elen asked Tigre the possible to beat Thenardier Army's overwhelming numbers. Tigre replied that they could with two possible reasons: Firstly, Thenardier Army rarely come to Alsace before; and other was Alsace's complex geographical terrain which only Tigre able to navigate. Hearing from Tire seemly has brighten Elen's confidence, as she see it as a good opportunity to breakdown Thenardier Army. During their journey to Alsace, Tigre staring at Elen over her new armor and her beauty. Elen told Tigre that However, it was not perfect. With the light in her eyes, she was complete as a Vanadis. This Goddess of War was beautiful and dignified – an embodiment of something mythical. He looked on in admiration of her beauty. Tigre stared at the Vanadis with silver-white hair without speaking. “Instead of simply admiring me, why not put it into words, like saying how beautiful I am.” Elen teased him as always. “That was the thought that appeared in my mind when I first set eyes on you in Dinant.” Contrary to the affection in his words, he spoke frankly without being smug. “... Is, is that so.” After listened to Tigre's words, Elen was quickly blushed red and turned around. Part 5: Alsace's Citizen's Evacuation (Summary) In Alsace, all the citizen began their evacuations from the Thenardier Army. While the capable ones left to the nearby suburban area or hiding into the nearby wilderness, Titta guided the remaining residents (elderly and children) to a nearby shrine, which Mashas claimed to be a sacred place that not even Thenardier would like to mess with it. When the evacuation has almost complete, Titta instead staying in Vorn Manor while awaits for Tigre's return, while holding the Vorn Black Bow in her arms and crying. Part 6: Zion's Atrocities Towards Alsace (Summary) However, Zion's army has arrived to Alsace three days later and his massive army and dragons has shaken nearby residents. Zion learned that most residents already evacuated before their arrival, and the only people left in Alsace were shrine refuges. Regardless, Zion proceed to destroy Alsace and capture any residents (especially females and children) they find. When Zion heard another report about that another person was marching towards Alsace, Zion's further commenced his plan and told his troops to kill anyone who interfere their destruction. With Alsace's wall crumbled by the earth dragons power, the soldiers began their atrocities towards Alsace by looting, vandalizing and even murder anyone who attempted to escape. Even with such damage of the anarchy, Zion was least satisfied as he deemed Alsace was too boring while set his eyes to the Vorn Manor. Seeing the modest mansion before his eyes, Zion decided to dismount his horse and take a "tour" before burn it down. Part 6: Tigre's Miracle Return and New Ally (Summary) Despite the anarchy in Alsace, Titta remained in Vorn Manor until Zion barged into the the manor. Even when Titta demanded Zion to leave Alsace, Zion didn't heed Titta's warning and chased her through the second floor. She made a vain effort to defend herself but quickly subjugated by Zion, who attempted to add his insult to Tigre by attempting to rape her. However, an arrow shot into Zion's hand and caused him cried in agony , much to Titta delight to see the returning Tigre. Tigre told Titta to jump as he race towards her, but they were beyond their reach until Elen's wind their safe landing. However, neither Tigre nor Leitmeritz Army see Zion anywhere in the manor, which Tigre suggested that he escaped. He then introduced his maid to Elen and her army and also told her to seek shelter, though she refused to comply. Suddenly, an unknown archer shot an arrow towards Tigre which missed and retaliated and killed by Tigre instead. Tigre's injury concerned everyone, including Elen who was wondered about his condition. Even so, Tigre claimed that it was merely a scratch and they proceed to Alsace. When Leitmeritz Army made arrived to Alsace, the Thenardier Army's morale dropped drastically and began their retreat, 300 men slain by the Vanadis led army. After the invading army's retreat, Tigre was given the Vorn Black Bow from Titta and began to wonder if he is ready to inherit such treasure. Later, Rurick and Bertrand made their appearances and they were in their relief about Tigre's conditions. Then, Titta began to ask Elen about her relationship with Tigre and much to Titta's dismay, Elen answered that he was her "belonging" and vowed not to lose against her. Then, a report came in about Zion's escape, yet Elen remained relax while began to felt envy about the relationship between Tigre and Titta. Afterwards, the Leitmeritz Army helped to flush out any remaining Thenardier Army soldiers in Alsace while Tigre have Bertrand at his side. Though Bertrand was unsure about his young master command, Tigre ensured him that with him and Elen side, everything would be fine. Part 7: Zion's Counter-attack (Summary) While sustaining his injury, Zion escaped through the manor's backdoor and returned to his camp. To his surprise, Zion learned that the Leitmeritz Army has entered Alsace, much to his disappointment to see his troops demoralized state. While assuming that Tigre was "defected" to Zhcted by inviting Leitmeritz Army to Alsace, Zion was further irritated over his backfired plan. Nonetheless, Zion remained confident as he still as Drekavac's dragons to annihilate both Tigre and his new-founded ally, all for their retribution for the previous defeat in Dinant Plains. This confidence would seemly boosted the army morale and marched to Molsheim Plains. Part 8: The Magic Bullet's Awakening (Summary) Meanwhile in Alsace, Tigre discussed their war against Thenardier Army with Elen and Lim. While Lim suggested that they have 100 soldiers to defend Alsace, Elen concerned that Zion's Army still as overwhelming in numbers even with his little casualties, so she asked Tigre about their current location. Tigre explained that Zion;s Army went to the Molsheim Plains to recuperate their morale. Seeing their opportunity to strike, Elen planed to have Tigre and herself to lead 400 army while Lim lead the rest of the troops, as she bring bundle of ropes for their traps. Tigre then saw the horses outside Alsace's field and suggested to use it his hidden plan. One hour later, both Thenardier Army and Zhcted Army were finally collided in the Molsheim Plains. When Elen asked Tigre if he was nervous, Tigre replied that he was scared too but he didn't feel like losing to another opponent, much to Elen's smile. With Elen's roar, Zhcted Army began their charge against the Thenardier Army and the battle began. Elen and Tigre initially managed to toppled Thenardier Army until they stumble upon an Earth Dragon. It's huge appearance instantly demoralized the Leitmeritz Army, but Elen commanded her troops to stay on their ground. However, the dragon crushed some of Zhcted soldiers, even Tigre's shot to its eyes was proven ineffective. When Lim's army managed to drive away some Thenardier Army's soldiers, Elen saw it as her chance as she confronted the Earth Dragon alone. To everyone stunning surprise, except Lim and Leitmeritz Army, Elen began to used her Veda, Ley Admos, to blew the dragon in mid air and even with it's sturdy armor, the dragon was immediately slain. Tigre was stunned to see Elen's Vanadis power for the first time, as Elen told him that he was lucky to see one. With the dragon has fallen, Zhcted Army began their offensive counter attack. Before the Earth Dragon defeat, Zion received a news about Lim's Army. Assuming "learning" from their previous defeat in Dinant Plains, Zion dispatched his 400 soldiers to deal with Lim's army. Sensing their approaching pursuers, Lim and her soldiers began their false retreat to a small hill, where the Thenardier Army soldiers followed. Little did they knew, the Thenardier soldiers tripped over the trap and immediately killed by Lim's ambush units. Lim then murmured the enemy's carelessness to fall into her trap, while remarked about Alsace citizen's trust upon Tigre. In sunset, Zion was stunned to learn about about his Earth Dragon and his dispatched troops's death. When one of his generals told him to use his another dragon, Zion angrily scold him that the dragon was too precious and expensive to be killed, which not even 100 men would compensate its claw. To make matter worse for Zion, more 2000 strong "reinforcement" army were coming for him, but in reality, it only consisted 100 soldiers while the rest of them were horses (Tigre used the sunset for its shadows to "duplicate" its numbers). With only 600 soldiers left, Zion made a full scale retreat from the battle despite one of his generals told him that they still have a chance to stand their ground. Zion instead angrily punched him with his injured hand for his insubordination, as he vowed to suffer the same defeat since the Dinant Plain incident. Even when some generals considered Zion's command as ridiculous, they had complied the command and began their retreat. However, it also motivated Elen's troop to mobilize her army for retaliation and they charged towards Zion. With Zhcted Army came from all directions, and confusion that caused Thenardier Army demoralized, Zion and his remnant soldiers were completely surrounded by Tigre and Zhcted Army. Zion initially accuses Tigre for his "treason" by inviting Zhcted Army into Brune but Tigre retorts that what he did to Alsace were indifferent than thievery. Zion instead taunted Tigre that people were merely "plants that regrow itself", much to Elen's disgust. Tigre told Zion that he may not know what he was thinking, but he certainly would never forgive his misdeeds for hurting Alsace and his people. Irritated, Zion issued Tigre into a duel to settle their feud, which Elen ridiculed about the challenge. However, Tigre accepted the challenge even with Elen's protest. However, since it would be Tigre's personal battle, Elen decided not to interfere. When Zion asks Tigre to choose a weapon for the duel, Tigre replies that he uses his Bow for the duel. The duel begins with Tigre shoots Zion with his initial three arrows but they are blocked by Zion shield. Frustrated over his battle against an archer. Zion impatiently charged towards to Tigre with his spear. In the outcome however, Tigre inflicted a minor scratch from Zion's spear attack while Zion suffered a serious injury as he groan in pain. Zion realized that his shield has been broken because of Tigre's forth arrow, which managed to force all arrows penetrating through his shield at a same spot. Just Tigre began to aim his fifth arrow towards Zion, both armies intercepted simultaneously to protect their commanders. Elen scolds Tigre for his recklessness which making her worried while wiping his scar with her finger. While told Elen that it was just a scratch, Tigre noticed Zion's disappearance until he saw Zion rode his dragon and tired to escape. As the dragon flew higher, Elen's wind unable to reach the target. Suddenly, a voice called for Tigre to shoot the dragon, confused Tigre at first. Nevertheless, Tigre shot his first arrow that flew in an amazing height and that instantly shaken the dragon, though it didn't injured him. Elen asked Tigre about the shot which even Tigre also confused. As he hear an unknown voice again, Tigre believed that he can kill the dragon with his second shot while Elen control the wind. Though both Tigre and Elen remained confused at first, they decided to give their shot. Combined with Tigre's sharp arrow and Elen's deadly tornado, Zion and the dragon were slain as the arrow shoot through the dragon's abdomen, causing it falling down into the marsh. This phenomenal shocked and stunned for those who witnessed, including Tigre in confusion. Nevertheless, Elen announced Tigre victory while Thenardier Army soldiers were nearly routed in the progress. As the result, Alsace was safe by Tigre and his new allies's hand. Characters *Tigrevurmud Vorn *Eleonora Viltaria *Limlisha *Rurick *Titta *Mashas Rodant *Bertrand *Felix Aaron Thenardier *Zion Thenardier Category:Light Novel Chapter Category:Volume 1